As a conventional terminal of this kind, there is one disclosed in JP 2008-153074 A (PTL 1). A male terminal 50 as a conventional terminal, as illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8, is formed by folding a conductive metal plate of a predetermined shape. The male terminal 50 includes a box-shaped body part 51, a terminal contact part 70 disposed on a front side of the body part 51, and an electric wire connecting part 71 disposed on a rear side of the body part 51.
The body part 51 includes a bottom wall 52, a pair of a first side wall 53 and a second side wall 54 which are raised from both side ends of the bottom wall 52, a top wall 55 which is extended from the first side wall 53, and an auxiliary wall 56 which is extended from the second side wall 54.
On the top wall 55, a hole 59 for forming a stabilizer 57 and an engagement section 58 is formed. The stabilizer 57 is integrally provided from a part of the top wall 55. The engagement section 58 is formed by a portion of the top wall 55 on the front side of the hole 59, and the front end face of the hole 59 is made as an engagement face 58a. Inside the hole 59 is made as an entry space for an elastic lance (not illustrated).
On the auxiliary wall 56, a cutout portion 61 (see FIG. 8) is formed. The cutout portion 61 is formed in a shape that approximately coincides with the opening of the hole 59. That is, it is dimensioned such that it does not close the opening of the hole 59.
When the male terminal 50 is inserted into a terminal housing chamber of a connector housing (not illustrated), the stabilizer 57 serves as a guide by being inserted in a guide groove inside the connector housing, and prevents an insertion in a direction other than a proper terminal direction (such as a direction that is turned upside down). The elastic lance is engaged with the engagement section 58 in a state that the male terminal 50 is housed in the terminal housing chamber. Thus, the male terminal 50 is fixed so as not to come off from the terminal housing chamber.